Yuna Yoshida
|idol-brand = Sweet Lollipop (1st Season of Aikatsu! Passion Stars) Fairy Magic (2nd Season of Aikatsu! Passion Stars and onward) |idol-partner = Akako Kojima (Shooting Stars and Passionate 8), Koharu Hayashiki (Shooting Stars and Passionate8), Misaki Ikeda (Shooting Stars and Passionate8), Gekijou Nakamura (Passionate8), Miryoku Fujihana (Passionate8), Manami Hanae (Passionate8), Momoka Ichinose (Fairy Fairy), Mika Nagasaki (Fairy Fairy), Yuriko Kiyomura (Fairy Fairy), Ayami Nagase (Fairy Fairy), Ayame Nagase, (Fairy Fairy) |idol-unit = Shooting Stars, Passionate8, Shooting Star Aces, Fairy Fairy |imgsize = 200px |image = Yuna_Yoshida.png |idol-school = Shooting Star Academy |idol-basic-coord = Fairy Wings Parade Coord (Aikatsu! Passion Stars) Cute Sailor Coord (Rise of the Shooting Stars) |idol-aura = Fairy dust, sparkles, butterflies, flowers, and jewels}} Yuna Yoshida is an idol who appears in Aikatsu! Passion Stars, Rise of the Shooting Stars, and Aikatsu! Ace Stars. She is a cute-styled idol and the brand that she uses in the first season is Sweet Lollipop, and her favorite and preferred brand is Fairy Magic in the second season and onward. Statistics Affiliation: Shooting Star Academy, Shooting Stars (Aikatsu! Passion Stars S1), Passionate8 (Aikatsu! Passion Stars S2-S4), Shooting Star Aces (formerly), Fairy Fairy (currently) Occupation: Idol, student, actress, voice actress, former full-time magazine model/current part-time magazine model for Truly Cute, and top designer of Fairy Magic Zodiac: Cancer Height: 150 cm (Approx. 4.92 feet or 59.05 inches) Weight: 51 kg (Approx. 112.43 lbs.) Birthday: June 21 Blood Type: Type O Idol Alter-ego(s): Yuna-chama, Yousei-chama, Fairy-tan Idol Theme Song: Magical Fairy-tan Appearance Yuna has pale skin, azure eyes, and silver pink hair that goes down to the middle of her back when let down. Her hair is put up in half-twintails that are secured by magenta ribbons. She usually wears her Shooting Star Academy school uniform. When out in public, she wears a Yellow Checked Petit Cardigan, a Sweet Flower Checked Skirt, and Petit Flower Cute Pumps. Personality Yuna is a cheerful and quirky girl. She had always loved everything to do with fairies--books about fairies, manga about fairies, anime with fairies, and paintings of fairies--since she was little, so she used her love of fairies as inspiration for her fairy character; she also created her fairy character to stand out at Shooting Star Academy. When in character, she acts in a somewhat childish manner, refers to herself as "Yuna-chama", and ends most of her sentences with words from her "spells", such as "~deshita", "~rapapa", "~piru", or "~pirupi". She also would perform "magic spells", cast "good luck charms" on others, or threaten others with "bad luck charms" or place "curses" on others if angered. In character, she acts mischievous and pulls harmless practical pranks on others. Yuna brags about her short height because she thinks it is fitting for a fairy to have. However, there are times when she is out of character; when this occurs, she can be prickly, grumpy, and short-tempered. Despite having the image of a cute, fun-loving, and carefree fairy who only enjoys sweet foods and healthy foods, she actually enjoys spicy foods, savory foods, and fast food more; she tries very hard to keep her fairy image up and gets easily embarrassed when she is witnessed breaking character. However, Yuna is shown to care about others and is kind to ones she is close to. Background Yuna was born in Hokkaido in a family of two with her parents, but her family moved to Tokyo when she was 5 years old. The reason why they moved was because they want Yuna to become an idol like she always dreamed of. When she went to kindergarten and elementary school, she was shy and did not have many friends because the other students thought that she was a weird country bumpkin and ignored her. Her idol career started in her fifth year of elementary school when she was a model for two brands called Magical Princess and Chiming Bell Fairy and she also did commercials for toys, breakfast pastries, and pudding. When she started her idol career, she became more popular among her classmates and got more attention from them. When she was 12 years old, she decided to transfer to Shooting Star Academy. She passed the transfer audition with flying colors by performing two Special Appeals. When she went to Shooting Star Academy, she decided to create her fairy character in order to be unique and stand out from the other students in Shooting Star Academy. Relationships *'Akako Kojima' - The two are best friends. *'Koharu Hayashiki' - The two are close friends. *'Misaki Ikeda' - The two are good friends. *'Gekijou Nakamura' - Yuna likes Gekijou due to having similarly energetic and quirky personas. *'Naomi Inoue' - Yuna likes Naomi because she thinks that Naomi is cool and interesting as an idol and person. *'Miryoku Fujihana' - Yuna empathizes with Miryoku due to both being self-conscious about their image as idols. They share a (secret) love of fast food and sweet food. *'Manami Hanae' - Manami adores Yuna's fairy character and looks up to her as an idol. Likewise, Yuna adores Manami's cuteness and sincerity. Manami also helps Yuna to show more of herself out of her fairy character. *'Momoka Ichinose' - WIP *'Mika Nagasaki' - WIP *'Yuriko Kiyomura' - WIP *'Ayami Nagase' - WIP *'Ayame Nagase' - WIP *'Mother' - WIP *'Father' - WIP *'Miss Lollipop' - Miss Lollipop helps Yuna with making her own outfits and helps her with creating her private brand Fairy Magic. *'Madeline Sycamore' - As they both lived in Hokkaido, and had similar personalities, they used to work together a lot when they were younger, and became fast friends. Soon after Yuna moved to Tokyo to attend Shooting Star Academy, Madeline went to Polaris Academy to begin her own idol studies, not wanting to be left behind. As the two live far apart, they don't have the opportunity to work together as often as they used to, but they still cheer each other on, and have fond memories of each other. Etymology Yuna: Yu: (結) means to tie or to bind. Na: (菜) means greens or vegetables. Yoshida: (吉田) means lucky ricefield. Trivia *Yuna calls her fans her Cute Little Butterflies (かわいい蝶ちゃんたち Kawaii Chou-chan-tachi). *She often goes with Miryoku on "secret runs" to Mr. Ronald's House. *Her favorite foods are spicy foods, savory foods, and fast food even though she likes healthy foods and sweet foods. *She likes to collect cards and other knickknacks. *Yuna used to be a full-time magazine model for Truly Cute, but is now a part-time magazine model. *Yuna is the 2nd Generation of the Truly Cute Freshly Picked Audition. *Her "magic spells" do work to an extent. **For example, her idol aura revealing spell, her good luck charms, and her bad luck charms do work to the surprise of some idols. *Her Kirakiratter name is @Yousei_Yuna-chama. *Yuna is similar to Azami Nakamura. **Both call their fans by nicknames. **Both have brands made only for them. *Yuna's lead role in Attack of the Wicked Fairy was her most well-known, famous role. Category:Aikatsu! Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Aikatsu! Idols Category:Idols Category:Cute Idols Category:Designers Category:Top Designers Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Aikatsu! Passion Stars Category:Aikatsu! Ace Stars